


【大薛】水宝宝和对墙（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: 补链NC20来福设定真名使用留评论去LOF，这里评论不怎么看么么哒





	【大薛】水宝宝和对墙（肉）

润滑油用的是上次全家买的，薛之谦拿着盒饭和一大杯关东煮结账的时候张伟顺手从柜台上拿的，结账的女营业员抬头问他：“要加热吗？”

“啊，这、这不是，是润滑...额，对对对，我家锁眼锈住了用的。”薛之谦语无论次的解释着，看着包装上的【让性爱没有痛苦】耳尖泛红，张伟在边上发出一声嗤笑，营业员忍着笑说：“饭要不要加热？”薛之谦狠狠拧了一下张伟，后者笑眯眯的看着藏到自己身后的薛之谦，对营业员说：“不用了，给个袋子，谢谢您嘞。”

“年轻人这种事很正常的，不用害羞的。”临走了营业员还不忘补一句，羞的薛之谦差点没钻进地缝里。

没想到第一次用就是在这个光景，背着张伟去酒吧喝酒被抓个正着，其实张伟不是不让他喝，都是成年人了，喝酒抽烟都不算什么，只是薛之谦的酒品和酒量都令人唏嘘，加上他最近犯胃病，张伟就不让他去外面喝酒，酒吧这种不干不净的地方更是严令禁止，谁知道这祖宗喝醉了能勾搭上谁，可薛之谦偏偏是个闲不住爱惹事的人，狐朋狗友三两句话就能把人给勾出去，跟酒吧里的小混混起了冲突，要不是张伟的朋友看见了给拦下来，谁知道这人还能闹出什么事来，大半夜的从临市赶回来接人，喝的半醉，还知道躲，钻进桌子底下不肯出来，张伟屈尊弯腰把人给拽出来：“你再躲我就抱你出去！”这句话是震住了怀里不安分的人，不情不愿的给带回了家。

“我真没喝多少！”薛之谦嘟着嘴，抱着手臂坐在沙发上：“是那群人惹事，张伟你信不信我！”严声厉色的质问，张伟感叹自己最近真是把人宠上天了，可薛之谦一脸委屈，他竟也舍不得说重话，舍不得骂只能换一种方式，身体力行的干了个爽，薛之谦大概也知道是做错事了，主动的很，张伟被迷得七荤八素的，他得意，还治不了你个张伟了。

第二天还能神清气爽的上班，前一天晚上用的是新买的润滑，里面有小粒的按摩颗粒，大概是没洗干净，后面还有些黏糊糊的，薛之谦也没怎么在意，想着晚上洗澡的时候弄干净就好，可一天下来，身后越来越不对劲，像有什么堵着似的，而且还越来越大，站起来就感觉要滑下来，走路时摩擦着内里，难以言喻的难受，不自然的满胀感，弄的他是坐立不安，好不容易捱到下班，薛之谦急匆匆的回家找人算账，开车的手都是抖的，过减震带时更是差点红了眼圈，那些不知道是什么的，不硬，软软的，鼓鼓囊囊挤满了甬道，一震就整个在里面动一动，他的身体被调教的极为敏感，这一天下来，跟塞了个跳蛋没什么区别，薛之谦也不傻，想也知道肯定是张伟动的手脚，一泡就大的颗粒，小时候都玩过，养在水里，能长的很大。

气冲冲的摔上门，张伟正坐在沙发上玩手机，被吓的整个人震了一下，探头探脑的问怎么了，薛之谦红着眼圈，气的指着他的手指都在抖：“怎么回事！”

“什么怎么回事？”张伟的表情极其无辜，薛之谦瞪着他，转头走进厕所想把里面的东西弄出来，可他自己一碰手腕就发软，别说弄出来了，手指都伸不进去，一天下来，里面又软又湿，一碰整个人都在颤栗。

张伟依旧坐在沙发上，手机放在一边，道貌岸然的看他，薛之谦握着拳，说：“你给我弄出来。”

“什么？”还在装傻，只是嘴角已经抑制不住的上翘了，薛之谦眼圈红着，咬着下唇，站也不是坐也不是，“张伟...”

“怎么了薛，你说话呀。”张伟拉着他坐到自己腿上，动作急了，薛之谦颤了两颤，抓着张伟的衣服，头埋在颈间：“你帮我弄出来...”

“嗯？弄什么？”他问这，手已经按到了地方，力度适中，薛之谦颤的抓着他衣服的手腕发软，又气又急，“说话。”张伟不依不饶，他只能颤着嗓音，带着哭腔：“后面...把珠子弄出来...”

“这是求人的态度吗，嗯？薛总？”张伟不装了，薛之谦知道他还气着，腹诽了两句小肚鸡肠，也只能软声求饶：“张伟哥，昨天是我的错...嗯...你给我弄出来好不好...”张伟这才慢悠悠的开始脱他的裤子，他像只软脚蟹一样由着张伟脱了他的裤子，手指在穴口转圈、轻按，没忍住两声嘤咛，委屈的想哭，又觉得没面子，倔着性子忍着眼泪，哭腔在喉咙里转着，就是不肯出来。

“还去酒吧么？”张伟开始发难，手指进去了两节，有一下没一下的戳着圆圆软软的珠子，薛之谦说不出话，发出两声哭腔，结结巴巴的说不去了，“再去怎么办？”

“呜...”

“说话。”

“呜哇...再、再去你罚我嘛...”薛之谦后面酸软的不行，趴在他肩头委屈的瘪着嘴，张伟凑近他耳边，放慢语速一字一句的说：“再去我就把酒从你后面灌进去，喝多少灌多少。”

“知...哼嗯...知道了...你、给我弄出来...唔...难受...呜...”薛之谦受不了他慢悠悠的动作，眼泪止不住的开始流，沾湿了张伟的衣领，他亲了亲薛之谦的耳垂，手指弯曲从里面取出一粒来，像是排卵般的感受羞得他不敢抬头，张伟的动作慢悠悠的，像是在故意磨他，手指在内壁里按着，珠子滚在内里，磨过前列腺点，又不给个痛快，他一定是故意的，在那个点的周围按压、滚动，身前被弄的起了反应，张伟跟没看见似的，薛之谦也不敢伸手碰，趴在张伟怀里讨好的叫张伟哥，张伟用手指勾着那颗珠子在甬道里转着圈，薛之谦半勃的性器抵在他小腹上，布料摩擦着冠里，大概是难受的，怀里的人润湿的唇亲在他的颈侧、耳畔，讨饶的叫张伟哥，乖巧的样子倒是很得张伟的欢喜，这人学精了，不再像原来那么倔，认错态度是一次比一次好，但也没见着改，去酒吧这回事他说了不下三回，从好言好语到身体力行，也没让他吃住教训，薛之谦去十次酒吧有六回能跟人打起来，他生的好看，招了人来又脾气躁，三言两语就能动手，张伟每回都觉着心惊胆战的，生怕哪次啤酒瓶砸的不是地方，可这人倒是心大，三脚猫的功夫真跟人动手明明讨不着便宜，还骂骂咧咧的操着酒瓶直往前冲，幸亏张伟人脉广，要不然哪天出事了都没地儿哭去。

想到这儿又有点气，薛之谦这会儿是说什么应什么，真的明白了几分谁知道，动作重了点，惹得薛之谦呜咽了一声，嘟囔了句疼，张伟从他穴里取出最后一颗珠子，光滑Q弹的在地上滚了两圈，握住他的性器，重重的套弄了两下：“有你叫疼的时候。”

“哥...”薛之谦可怜兮兮的看他，眼角含泪，楚楚可怜，张伟可不吃这套，掐着他的下巴亲上去，顺势把人按在茶几上，木制的凉意激的薛之谦反射性往张伟那里靠，双臂环上他的脖子，配合的张开嘴，舌头交缠在一起发出暧昧的水声，张伟手上的动作也没慢下来，本来就被慢悠悠的动作憋的不行，张伟挑弄了几下，很快让手里的东西涨大了一圈，故意握着他的前端，半紧不紧的，感觉到薛之谦咿咿唔唔的发出些音节，小幅度动着腰往他手掌里戳，当吻从嘴角一路沿到胸口时，薛之谦受不了张伟的动作，弓着身子说你快点，张伟倒是不含糊，指尖的硬茧重重的划过铃口，刺激的薛之谦咬着嘴唇弓着身子释放在他手里，精液被涂开在小腹、会阴，张伟沾着黏稠的液体趁他浑身乏力的时候给他做扩张，放松下来的肌肉加上一天隐形的扩张，很容易就送进三根手指，拉下裤链掏出憋了半天的家伙，有些急切的往里送，薛之谦挺着腰，昂着脖子露出突出的喉结和跳动的血管，张伟跟狼一样叼住了，半是亲吻半是啃咬，进去了大半，薛之谦嘟囔着茶几硌着疼，抓着张伟的肩膀要换地方，他想着是回房间，张伟眼珠子一转，笑眯眯的说好。

张伟笑成那样绝对是不对劲的，可薛之谦没有反抗的力气，保持着插入的姿势艰难走了两步，性器在里面改变了位置，软的腿都站不直，还是张伟半拖半抱的把他按在冰凉的落地窗上，没等他抗议，重重的几下让他把所有不满都转成变了调的呻吟，外侧是装了装饰性的灯的，还有一个小平台放花盆，从外面是绝对看不见里面的，这样想着，才算是松了口气，可张伟不依不饶，退出来拽着他翻了个面，视觉带来的冲击让他有种被视奸的羞耻感，偏过头去不愿看，张伟用硬挺的火热戳着他的穴口那里正一开一合的等着进入：“在网上看到一个好玩的姿势，我们来试试。”

不是商量的口气，薛之谦骂了他一句变态就被按着跪下去，张伟的双腿跪进他腿间，大腿被强制性的打开，上半身被按在玻璃窗上，身体的温度很快在表面镀上一层薄薄的雾气，双手分开着被按在头两侧，薛之谦被迫昂着脑袋，还没来的及骂些什么，张伟就从后面进来，一点一点地，慢的过分，他忍不住扭着腰说你快点，身后传来一阵笑声：“你别后悔。”其实说完他已经后悔了，这个姿势进的越深，张伟就跪的越直，他也就被抬高些，只有一个膝盖能勉强碰到地，另一只就只有脚背摩擦着地毯，无力的蹬着，玻璃滑溜溜的用不上力，腿被分开连合拢收缩一下都做不到，只能敞开着由着他艹，敏感的乳头被一下下的撞击碰在玻璃上，凉飕飕的让他十分难耐渴望触碰，比上身更难耐的是下身又站起来的性器，头里摩擦着玻璃，留下一道道水渍，得不到纾解，难受的要命，这个姿势进的又深，他几乎说不出话来，流着眼泪断断续续的讨饶，张伟很是贴心的凑到他耳边：“嗯？想要么，我帮你。”他怎么会那么好心，可惜这个念头很快被性欲赶到一边去，他湿润着眼眶偏头去讨张伟的吻，就在亲上的时候，张伟放了手，很是讲信用的一手握住他的性器，一手揉搓在乳尖，可这都已经不重要了，没有了支撑，他只能往后坐去，大开的腿没有一丝反抗的力气，后面进入到前所未有的深度，他几乎是瞬间眼泪断了线，被吻住的唇说不出话，喉间呜咽着，手指无力的抓着玻璃，疼，疼的不行，他浑身颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩着摩擦着地毯。

等张伟放开他的唇，他已经哭的鼻尖通红：“疼...呜...真的好痛...不要...张、张伟...我...我不要......唔嗯...”张伟身前的手还有一下没一下的撸动着，指尖辗转过乳尖，薛之谦一阵一阵的颤栗，头抵着玻璃，手贴在窗上，企图找到一点支撑，可是没有，张伟手臂暗自用力的把他箍在怀里，他无力的摇着头，弓着脊背，每一下都好像要贯穿他，他想到古代的檀香刑，现在他感觉自己就被绑在那根檀香柱上，张伟的性器像是一把肉刃劈开他，疼的只能一遍遍喊张伟的名字，张伟柔着嗓音：“知道错了？”

“唔嗯...”

“错哪儿了？”

“我...哼嗯...”他组织不了语言，吐出不成句的词字来：“酒...不...不要......呜...不要......张伟...”

张伟像是心疼了，亲吻着他的后颈，圆润的脊椎骨，侧旁肩胛骨突起的线条，最后停留在光洁的肩膀上，留下一个红印，身后终于是捅到了正处，激的他前面又大了一圈，张伟带着他的手去摸他们交合的地方，穴口肉外翻着，不知道是什么的液体被撞出一片细小的泡沫，他的手指也是抖着的，软软的划过张伟的卵蛋，张伟前面的手模仿着他的动作揉搓着卵蛋，前后刺激着他又疼又爽，张伟性器上自然带着的弧度每次都像是要把那个点捅的陷进去一样，身前被从头到尾仔细的照顾，“不...唔...要......”

“要还是不要？”身前的动作停了，拇指尖就刚刚好盖在马眼，“要…要…呜...张伟......”他哭喊着，扭着腰不知所措，张伟亲亲他的耳尖：“一起。”身后的速度加快了，撞的他直往前冲，身前的手也极其技巧的挑弄，他最受不了张伟用指尖去扣他的冠状缝，几乎一碰就会射出来，张伟堵了堵他的眼口，没为难太久就放了手，射了大半在玻璃窗上，身后反射性的收缩都因为合不拢腿而弱了许多，张伟射在了他里面，因为体位射的很深，他大口喘着气，一个字都说不出来，后面强烈的冲撞倒让他可以靠在玻璃窗上，没有那么疼了，张伟退出来时带出来一片液体，失禁感让他羞红了脸，昨晚刚是一场翻云覆雨，又那么激烈的来了一次，薛之谦的身后狼狈的根本合不拢，张伟也不肯放他合拢腿，欣赏似的看他身后吐着白液，骂都骂不动，薛之谦靠在他怀里，眼泪还没流干净，嘴唇上咬出层层的牙印，张伟很是心疼的亲了亲:“咬自己也不嫌疼。”谁还在乎这种疼，薛之谦抖了抖睫毛，上面还沾着细小的泪珠，被吻去了，这会儿他倒是温柔的过分，轻手轻脚的抱他去洗澡。

 

事后薛之谦发了烧，躺在床上浑身疼，起不了床，张伟端茶送水的俨然一个好好先生，送饭到床，薛之谦故意挑东捡西的，煮了溏心蛋就要吃流黄的荷包蛋，熬了粥就要吃面，还一把打翻了张伟端来的热水，他也不恼，好言好语的哄他吃，倒是弄的薛之谦有点内疚，半是别扭的亲了亲他的唇角，看着对方傻笑又愤恨自己的心软，罪魁祸首明明是他！一物降一物，薛之谦碰上张伟这个流氓，也算是为民除害了。

 

END


End file.
